1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting signboard, and in particular to a lighting signboard which is curved for being installed on a circular surface of a certain element such as a circular column and which is capable of effectively lighting the entire portions of a signboard using a minimum light source.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, an advertising signboard is formed in a rectangular shape and is installed on an indoor wall surface of a certain structure such as in a subway station. The above signboard is preferably protruded and installed on the surface of a wall.
In the case that a luminous intensity is low in an installation site, the signboard has a lighting element in the interior of the same for thereby lighting an advertisement attached on a front surface of the lighting signboard in a backward direction of the signboard, so that a customer sees an advertisement in an area such as a subway station in which a luminous intensity is low.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional signboard is formed of a housing 100, a fluorescent light 110, and an advertisement screen 120.
The housing 100 is formed in a box shape in which a front surface of the same is open and has a certain space therein for installing a plurality of elements therein.
The fluorescent light 110 has a certain size which is in proportion to the size of an inner space of the housing 100. A certain number of the fluorescent lights 110 are installed in a vertical or horizontal direction based on the size of the advertisement screen 120. As the electric charges are activated based on an external power, the luminous substances emit light.
The advertisement screen 120 is formed of a synthetic resin such as a transparent or semi-transparent acryl for thereby transmitting a light from the fluorescent light 110 therethrough. A certain advertisement graphic or character is printed or attached on a front surface of the advertisement screen 120.
Therefore, all portions of the back surface of the housing 100 or a part of the same are inserted into a wall surface of a passage of a subway station. The fluorescent light 110 connected with a power apparatus such as a power and switch is installed in the interior of the housing 100. The advertisement screen 120 on which an advertisement is attached or printed, is attached to an open front surface of the housing 100.
When a power is applied to the fluorescent light 110 based on a selective operation of the power apparatus, the fluorescent lights 110 emit light in a certain luminous range. The emitted light transmits through the advertisement screen 120 which is attached in a certain size, for thereby lighting a certain advertisement printed or attached on a front surface of the advertisement screen 120.
Since the conventional signboard is formed in a plate shape or a rectangular box shape, it is impossible to install the signboard in a certain circular column structure such as a circular column installed for example in a subway station.
In the conventional signboard, since an advertisement screen on which a certain advertisement is attached or printed is formed in a plate shape, it is impossible to install the signboard in a circular column structure.
In the conventional signboard, a plurality of fluorescent lights each having a certain lighting range are installed in the interior of the housing. Since an advertisement screen is installed based on a lighting range of each fluorescent light, and a certain advertisement is attached or printed on the signboard, a certain number of the fluorescent lights are required based on the lighting range of the fluorescent lights and the size of the advertisement. Therefore, a certain element such as a fluorescent light is additionally needed for the signboard. The power consumption for the fluorescent lights is increased.
In the conventional signboard in which a plurality of fluorescent lights are installed based on the size of an advertisement, and a power apparatus is provided for applying a power to the fluorescent lights, the number of the fluorescent lights for lighting an advertisement and an additional installation of the power apparatus are limited based on a voltage limit or a heating due to an over flow of the voltage in the fluorescent light and power apparatus, so that the size of the advertisement is limited.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a lighting signboard having a curved structure which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a lighting signboard having a curved structure which is capable of being installed in a circular column structure for thereby installing a lighting signboard in various structures and installing a certain advertisement in various structures.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a lighting signboard having a curved structure which is capable of lighting a signboard based on a minimum light source and a power apparatus therefor.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a lighting signboard having a curved structure which is capable of more efficiently lighting a signboard based on a minimum light source.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a lighting signboard having a curved structure which is capable of being attached to an outer surface of a circular column structure.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a lighting apparatus having a curved structure which is capable of being attached to a circular column structure.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided an advertisement plate having a curved structure which is capable of being attached to a circular column structure.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a light guide plate which is capable of implementing an effective lighting with respect to a front surface of an advertisement plate using a light source installed at both side ends of an advertisement plate.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a diffused reflection member installed in multiple portions of a light guide plate, so that a light from a light source installed at both side ends of an advertisement plate is effectively spread beyond a spreading range of the light source and lights an advertisement plate installed in the front surface of the same.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a lighting signboard having a curved structure in which a diffused reflection member installed in a light guide plate near a light source and a diffused reflection member installed in a light guide plate distanced from the light source have different densities each other, so that a light from the light source installed at both side ends of the advertisement plate is spread beyond a spreading range of the light source.